This invention relates to a disc cartridge, and more particularly to a disc cartridge which has a hard disc, particularly, a double-sided type hard disc housed in a casing.
In general, a disc-type data recording carrier such as a compact disc (CD), a video disc (LD) or the like is used in a manner to be removed from a packing case and set in a recording and/or reproducing equipment.
Conventionally, it has been desirable to protect such a disc type recording carrier from environment because it is not only easy to become covered with dust and damaged but adversely affected due to a variation in temperature. For this purpose, the use of an envelope such as a tray, a casing or the like has been proposed to protect the disc. Unfortunately, such a conventional envelope is not suitable for the protection of a double-sided hard disc, because the the housing of the disc in a storage space defined in the envelope causes the disc to be contacted by the envelope. Also, the envelope causes the disc to be contacted by an inner surface thereof during the storage or transportation. Thus, the use of the envelope results in damage and/or pollution of the disc. Also, the conventional envelope fails to prevent the disc from being exposed to a variation in temperature and is hard in handling.
Accordingly, there is a need for a disc cartridge which is capable of keeping a disc in noncontact with a casing during the storage and transportation as well as constantly housing a disc therein with safely to prevent pollution and damage of the disc.